


Dances Among The Stars

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, F/F, Goths, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Pete dies, but as a last thought, he knows he'll never see anyone again. But boy was he wrong.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Simone Garnett, DogPoo Petuski/Michael, Jason/Janet/John, Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza/Janet (The Good Place), Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch, Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Red/Heidi Turner, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Mike and Pete Kill Themselves

Pete's pov

The moment I got to school, my heart sank.

Michael, Henrietta, and Firkle ran up to me.

"What's going on? Why's everyone outside?" I ask them.

Firkle answers with, "Mike McKowsky, the vampkid, is gonna jump!"

Henrietta snorts, "What does he think? Does he think he can fly?"

Michael takes a huff of his cigarette, "Maybe."

Deep down inside me, dread weighs me down. I know what jump means, all I can hope is that everyone else does too.

I walk to the school, with shaking hands. And my eyes didn't deceive me.

There was Mike -- on the roof, ready to take his own life.

The kids I know as Craig, Clyde, Cartman, Token, and Jimmy all are coaxing, "Jump! Jump! Bet you won't do it!" Followed by chicken noises.

And apparently Kyle Broflovski ran to the roof to try and stop Mike.

But as quickly as it started, it ended far faster.

Mike took a deep breath, turned around, and fell backward.

Blood splattered everywhere. His blood even splattered on to the girls.

They screamed, clearly petrified.

For some unknown reason, I feel like crying. But at least, Mike's soul was at ease.

"I was too late!" Kyle yelled.

And floating to the ground was note -- Mike's suicide note. It read, 'I don't want to be like this -- tied down, confined to Earth. These scars write my downward spirals and struggles. These scars aren't my fault. These scars are my mind's doing. That's why I must leave this hellish earth behind, in an eternal search for anew.'

-

Fast foward a year.

All year I had been met with words like 'fag' and some far to hurting for me to recall.

I stumbled to a tree about twenty feet from the school. I sat down beneath it. I cried for a solid fourteen minutes. Then I knew what I had to do.

I texted all of my family, and three lone friends (Henrietta, Firkle, and Michael) with this message 'i love you'.

My older sister Leah texted back. 'Pete?'

I sliced my wrist downward. 'It's cold' I type to Leah.

'Pete did you do something?'

'I'm going to track you down'.

'Pete???'

The pain of the cuts hurt, but the wash of red soothed my aches.

I let the vermilion liquid drip all over my phone. Then I put my phone in my pocket.

"Not much longer," I whisper, my voice growing hoarse.

I look at the sunset that lay before me. What a great last sight.

And I was right. Not much longer.

-

I woke up to an old man smiling at me.

"Hello, Peter. Come in."

-

The old man had said his name was Michael and he was introducing me to the good place.

Finally, he said, "I've got someone you might want to meet."

And what lay before me was Mike McKowsky.

"I believe you know Mikhail," Michael says.

I nod. "I do."

Michael smiles, "I'll leave you two some time to catch up."


	2. 2. Meeting The Others

Mike's pov:

"So, what are you here for?" I ask.

"I killed myself," Pete tells me, for once the monotone escapes his voice.

My red eyes widen. "What hell? Why? Aren't goths not supposed to do that?"

Pete nods slowly. "Yeah. Sure goths are depressed but not suicidal. But I couldn't take the torment. Or the posers. Or the conformists."

I sigh. "You now know what I felt on a day to day basis." 

"Huh?" Pete asks. "What do you mean by that?"

I say, "all the torments and the pain was too much me." I take a breath. "Every day, I was taunted by the goths. Then my fellow vampkids ridiculed me for disliking Twight. Then I was discriminated and beat for being gay."

Pete gawks at me; his purple eyes wide. "Wow. That's just wow-" then he back tracks. "Wait you're gay."

I nod. "Yeah I am."

Pete blurts out, "I'm gay too!"

I narrow my eyes. "I thought you were bi."

Pete stratches the back of his head -- his raven hair meets his hand. "It thought that too-" The words seem caught in his throat. "But I found out when I was the seventh grade, I was gay."

I look at him.

Pete quickly adds, "I kissed a girl and I hated it."

"Oh," I laugh.

Michael walks up to us. "Sorry to interupt you two gentle men, but I've got some other residents for you to meet." 

Pete and I eye the people behind Michael. 

"This is Eleanor, Tahani, Chidi, Simone, John, and Jason." Michael adds. "And obviously know Janet.

Janet appears. "Hi there!"

Michael says, "Tahani, Eleanor, Chidi, Simone, John, Jason, these are Peter Thelman and Mikhail McKowsky."

We all shakes their hands. 

Tahani smiles. "Your hands are so soft!" 

"Thanks," I say.

"And your accent! I love it! Where are you from?" Tahani asks me.

"Romania," I say.

Pete shooks me a look. 

I mouth, "it's true."

Pete rolls his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you died and how did you die?" Chidi asks.

"I don't mind," I begin. "I was 13, when I jumped off the roof of the school."

"14," Pete says. "I slit my wrists."

Simone says, "You poor things…"

Jason looks like he wants to change the topic. Jason says to Pete, "I like your hair." 

"Thanks. I did it to piss off my parents," Pete says.

"I dyed my hair blue once to piss off my dad. He called me the f word." Jason sighs. "But I guess he was right. I turned out to be pan."

John and Janet both smile and kiss him on the cheek. Jason grins wildly.

Michael smiles, "we will be throwing a welcome party for you guys."

"You didn't with Mike?" Pete asks.

Michael shakes his head. "No. We just waited because we don't get very many people in the good place."

"Oh," Pete says.

Janet disappears. 

Michael, Tahani, Chidi, Simone, John, and Jason walk away.

Eleanor sticks out her hand in a fist formation. "Fist bump?" She offers us.

Pete and I accept the offer.

Eleanor smiles and waves to us and she walks away. "See you around."

Pete smiles for once, his British accent slips out. "I think I'm gonna like this place."


	3. 3. Kyle's Assisted Suicide

Kyle's pov:

"Fuck," I grunt. I'm trying to hurry up to my room without seeing me like this. My hand is swollen, it's clearly broke.

Once again, I had gotten the shit beat out of me. 

I still remember Cartman yelling, "fag!" And other taunts.

Craig and Tweek had tried to stop him but he had kept going.

I shudder. I can't stand it. Fuck.

I pull out a piece of paper and write on it with my good hand. 'dear mom and Ike, if you're reading this, I have already killed myself. I'm sorry. I couldn't stand this earth much longer. I can't do this. Just know I love you guys. My body will be at the park's basketball court. Love your one and only, Kyle. Good bye.' I then leave it a place mom will see.

I run to the door. I leave.

-

Once at a park, I call up Stan. "Hey dude. Meet me at the park."

"What?" Stan is clearly tired.

"Come over there. Bring Butters along. Bring Kenny too. Also get one of your uncle Jimbo's guns," I tell him.

"Whatever this is must be very important to you," Stan comments.

"Yeah. You could say that."

Stan says, "Butters, Kenny, and I will be over there with the gun in ten minutes." 

"Okay."

He hangs up.

Just as predicted, Stan shows up. Butters and Kenny show up.

Stan looks at me. "So what do we do with this gun?"

"Shoot me," I tell him.

"What?" He exclaims. 

"Shoot me right through the head," I tell him.

Stan looks panicked. "Come on Kyle. This isn't funny! You can't be serious."

I shake my head. "No Stan, I'm extremely serious. This is what I want. My world is broken."

Stan says, "I can't. I can't live without my best friend."

Kenny is just staring at me with disbelief.

Finally Butters says something. "Then don't Stan. We can all just shoot ourselves. Then we'll be together. Aren't you tired of the way the world treats you?"

Stan nods. "Yeah."

"Then we shoot ourselves!" Butters exclaims.

Kenny says, "but it won't work on me."

"You don't know that," Butters starts. "It may work!"

Kenny looks like he's contemplating this idea. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Butters shoots Kenny. Then he shoots himself.

Stan takes the gun and shoots me right through the head.

I fall to the ground. And in my last moments, I hear the sound of Stan shooting himself and an ambulance.

I smile.  _ My mom found the note _ . Everything fades to black.

-

Kenny and I wake up in a creme colored room that on the wall it says, 'everything is just fine.' My heart races and I start to panic.  _ Where's Stan and Butters. _

An old man walks out of the room. He says, "Kyliysz Broflovski? Kenneth McCormick? I'm Michael. Come on in."


End file.
